1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and may emit light when an electron injected from a cathode, which may be one electrode, and a hole injected from an anode, which may be the other electrode, are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton and the exciton discharges energy.